Falling in love
by xXsnakebit3Xx
Summary: Can Castiel finally admit his love for someone after Deborah or will she come come back to stir up trouble...
1. Chapter 1

"Cass..." I cried and held onto his hand.

"Dont call me that," He said trying to shake me off.

"Castiel please!" I said louder holding on tighter. He turned around with his free hand and went to slap my hand away but he aimed higher and slapped my face.

"Shit... Bella.. I.." He started. I felt my eyes begin to tear up and I ran off.

"Get back here!" Castiel screamed and ran after me before pushing me into the lockers. I whimpered and I could feel the back off my head start to bleed.

"Just because your a slut whos knocked up with some strangers kid," He yelled tugging at my hair.

"Its yours!" I cried and screamed when I saw his fist come towards my face.

"Ah!" I screamed and woke up panting. Oh God.. it was a dream.. fuck fuck fuck...

"Bella...are you okay?" A voice came from outside my door.

"Y..Yes I'm fine thanks," I sighed and rolled around in bed trying to get comfy. Why doesn't he notice me...

(Castiel pov)

I scrolled down my phone and smiled to myself looking at the first photo we'd taken. She'd took my phone and kissed my cheek whilst taking the photo. I'd told her I'd deleted it because of how much I was blushing on it.

*New message*

**Lysander**: you up? I though of a great new song

**Castiel**: yeah.. actually ly I need to talk..

**Lysander**: about?

**Castiel**: her...

**Lysander**: again? You need to do something... Try texting her

**Castiel**: no number

*5 mins after*

**Castiel**: ly...?

*10 mins*

**Lysander**: it's 01929379691 thank Rosalya

**Castiel**: cheers bro.

I got out of bed and rested my head against the cold window. I had to to do it... I couldn't take it. I swallowed and could feel my heart going through my ears.

**Castiel**: hey, look I'm sorry I knows it late I just can't stop thinking of you... Please text me, Castiel x

(Bella pov)

I'd just settled down and started to fall asleep when I heard my phone buzz.

*New message*

;) just alittle chapter but more to come


	2. Chapter 2

*New message*

I sighed and left it I was too tired to be chasing anyone at this time of night. I shut my eyes and drifted off into a blissful sleep.

(Castiel pov)

Shit. She's not read it, or is she ignoring me... No this is going to be horrible and so embarrassing.

*New message*

**01929379691**: Hi, honestly not trying to be rude but couldn't you have picked a better time to do this? Face to face would have been nicer.. I mean you know I've liked you for a long time.. x

**Castiel**: No I've waited to long to tell you I can't take it anymore xx

**01929379691**: I want to hear it, phone me x

Well fuck. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. This is it, this is when I tell the girl who I've loved since we met that I love her. I clicked dial and the phone began to ring.

***beep beep, beep beep, beep beep***

"Hello," a very tired voice replied.

"Bella, I'm sorry I know it's late and cold but I need to tell you something. I've been in love with you since we met I just can't stop thinking about you..." I said and felt my heart stop.

"Bella...? This isn't Bella! This is Amber! How dare you play with my feelings Castiel you know where meant to be! You want that tramp ew Ohmygod!" Amber screamed down the phone in a whisper.

"Amber? Crap! Why isn't this Bella's number!" I demanded. What the hell. How could Rosalya give me the wrong number?.

"This is her old phone! Get some decency Castiel she's so below your legal. You need someone hot like me," she replied. She went on to say more but I slammed the phone down.

Demon came crashing into my room when he heard the noise.

"Come here, demon up," I said sitting down and stroking the amazingly huge dog. How could they get the wrong numbers... I couldn't take it out on Lysander, well not at this time. I felt agitated knowing what Amber knew. I finally put it behind me and went to sleep.

(Bella pov)

*New message*

I signed and picked up my phone to see who had been messaging me at 1am.

*received at 1:29 am*

Rosalya: woohoo! Look who's pulling ;) xx

*replied at 7:28 am*

Bella: who's pulling? Xx

Rosalya: didn't you get a last night...?

Bella: no? Apart from you no...why..?

*30 mins later*

Rosalya: ah... Ship.

I didn't reply to her text and left it until I saw her at school. I brushed my long hair until it went straight as normal and pulled on my jeans with band tank top.

It was quite a walk to get there so it meant Rosalya's message could play on my mind. Did she break up with Leigh?

"Oh. Look everyone. Castiel claimed him love for me last night! I have the text message to prove it," a sickening voice yelled which made me stop in my tracks. I turned and I felt the world stop. There was a picture of a message, with Castiels number on, telling the person they had feelings and had to tell them... I knew it was Castiel number because I had it, quite embarrassing really I took it out of Lysanders phone when I had to use it the other day to phone Rosalya. I bit my lip and read the messages...

*New message at 1:20am*

**Castiel:** hey, look I'm sorry I knows it late I just can't stop thinking of you... Please text me, Castiel x

**Amber**: Hi, honestly not trying to be rude but couldn't you have picked a better time to do this? Face to face would have been nicer..I mean you know Ive liked you for a long time..x

**Castiel**: No I've waited to long to tell you I can't take it anymore xx

**Amber**: I want to hear it, phone me x

***New call at 1:23 am* **

***phone call ended at 1:25 am***

I ran off quickly into an empty room I didn't want to hear anymore. How did she manage to get with Castiel... I can't believe a small part of though it could have been him who was texting me last night... I can't believe that's my stupid phone Amber has and gloating with. I'm sorry, call me jealous, but it doesn't add up.

***beep beep, beep beep, beep beep* **

It was Rosalya.

"Hello?" I said holding my phone to my ear.

"Bella? Where are you! I need to tell you something!" She said in a hurry.

"Uh... Classroom B!" I yelled. I heard her mutter something and end the call. I leaned against the wall with my head in my hands.

"Oh there she is!" Some called as they walked into the room. Amber.

"What do you want," I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh you was right girls, she is jealous," Amber said smirking.

"What jealous I have about 300 pounds of fake horse hair on my head or I'm so much of a bitch I won a prize for it? No thank you Amber," I said smiling.

"Yeah well who cares. I got the guy. Your alone. I'm not. So you stay away from him or il make your life hell," she said moving dangerous close to me. I scoffed.

"So what did you do drug him? Get him drunk? Pay him? Trust me looking at you're face is hell," I said. She lifted her hand and slapped my face causing me to whimper slightly.

"Ive won. You lost," she spat before leaving the room. I sunk against the wall and held onto my cheek. I bit my lip in order to stop my self from crying.

"Bella..? Bella!" Rosalya called and ran in to find me. She hugged me and asked what was wrong. I explained to her and burst out into tears.

"Honey that text was meant for you, I accidentally gave Lysander your old number to send and by the time I realised it was too late," she said. I cried even more realising Castiel wanted me and not that blonde bitch.

"Sh... should I text him?" I asked blushing as I explained how I had his number.

(Castiel pov)

"Rosalya! Here know!" I said pulling her into an empty cuboard.

"Castiel! Listen before you start! I sent the wrong number..." She said.

"Yes fricking Ambers number! How long have you known about... Her," I said avoiding eye contact.

"Lysander told me from day one, please il go talk to her," she said looking to the door.

"No! Just don't tell her," I replied looking at her. She just nodded and dashed out the door.

I can't believe Amber.

"Cass! Baby! Oi!" She screamed when she saw me walk into the corridor. She ran to me expecting me to catch her but I let her drop. I saw the top of some bubble gum red hair through a window in the door and it was her who stood up...

"Bella," I whispered when I saw her. She looked up, clearly not hearing my voice though the door but her dark eyes looked straight into mine.

"Oh no you don't!" Amber screamed digging her nails into my so I'd look at her and she shoved her 10 Times covered lipsticked mouth onto mine. I nearly gagged and tried to push her away but she kept digging her nails into me. I eventually pushed her away and went to look for Bella but she had gone...

"I hate you. I hate everything about you, you know what that text wasn't for you so shut up!" I screamed at her causing everyone to look. She ran off crying and I went outside for a smoke...

***New message***

**016789367**: Hi. Dont ask who this is. Just meet me at the park tonight 6ish near the bench with Demon.

(Bella pov)

"Jesus Christ Rosalya, you sure this will work?" I asked tugging at my clothes.

"Yes know stand still!" She replied. She dressed up in black skinny jeans, a black tank top and my black kimono. In other words I looked like the female version of Castiel. I ties my hair up in a high pony with a ribbon.

"Okay cherry come on," I whistled and my baby came running up to me. She was a golden cockapoo and adorable! She came up to my knees and was fluffy as anything.

I put her on her leash and walked out to the park. I sat on a bench, the only bench and watched the sun set and whilst Cherry tugged to be let free. I cupped her face and gave her a doggy kiss before letting her go where she ran off to another dog. This dog was big and I was slightly frightened to be near it. I looked around and at my watch. It was 6 and no one else was here...

"Cherry!" I whistled and called her back. She turned around and gave me doggy eyes before rubbing her neck against the other dogs. I signed and crosses my legs on the bench.

"For fuck sake..." I whispered.

"Even though there's not kids around you shouldn't swear in public," a voice said sitting next to me. I turned and saw Castiel.

"Your late," I whispered giggling.

"No your just early, demon here boy," He yelled and the dog who was with Cherry came bundling over. He looked at me and lay his head on my knees.

"Oh who's adorable," I said cuddling his face.

"Hey stop that youll make him go soft," Castiel pouted.

"What like Amber made you," I said gigging. He poured even more.

"Dont give me puppy eyes Castiel I saw that tongue action earlier," I said. I thought I could play it cool but I think I came off creepy.

(Castiel pov)

"Oh.. God that no! She wouldn't let me go," I said blushing and rubbing my neck. She giggled and messed with her hair.

"Come here you've got..." I said tucking a piece of fallen hair behind her ear. I saw her blush at how close we were.

"I need to tell you something," we both said. I could feel my heart pounding as I looked into her eyes. This was it. The moment I'd been dreaming of.

"What are you doing!" A voice shrieked From behind us...


	3. Chapter 3 - Deborah returns

"Deborah," Castiel whispered looking straight at her. What was she doing here!

"Ugh it's you," She spat looking at me. I glared back at her and felt both Cherry and Demon coward near my legs.

Cassie-baby we need to talk about something," She said fluttering her eyes at him.

"Fuck off I've had it and I'm done with you get out of my life!" He yelled at her turning his back to her. I could see the figure of Rosalya with Leigh and Lysander come running up to us. Cheeky people had been watching from the park entrance.

"Cass Im leaving are you coming," I said gently placing my hand on his arm. He looked at and her then… He… he still loved her…

"What the hell is she doing here!" Rosalya screamed looking at her whilst I put Cherry back on her lead.

"Cassie! I really need to tell you something," She whined and pulled at his arm.

"Deborah get lost!" He yelled making everyone go silent. Lysander went to pull him away from her but Leigh and Rosalya held him.

"Castiel I'm pregnant," She said making sure to look at all of us. Everyone turned to look at Castiel whose colour drained from his face.

"You what…" He repeated looking up at her. I could feel my world sinking looking at him, my heart was racing and though it might explode.

"I'm 8 weeks pregnant, it's yours," She said not looking away and keeping a death stare on me. She didn't look or sound ashamed at all.

"You're sure it's his? With your reputation it could be anyone's," Lysander said scoffing and looking her up and down.

"YES!" She screamed looking at Lysander causing them to move back. Castiel just sat there, his breathing was slowing down and tears were building up in his eyes. I stood up and looked at her.

"You need to have to get pregnant Deborah, fingering yourself doesn't count," Rosalya said pulling me away from them. Castiel didn't even look at me…

"Excuse me! But I and Castiel really went for it 3 times when I came back. Here!" She scoffed and threw a stick at us like a dog. Leigh caught it but Rosalya snatched it away but screaming.

"Ew! Pee-stick!" She screamed before throwing the stick… It landed on the bench where Id been sitting and it was a pregnancy stick with a smiley face and plus sign on…

"Castiel… Is this true…?" I whispered. He finally turned and looked at me with tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. His face said everything.

"Oh god," I cried before running off crying.

_  
(Castiel POV)

"Im 8 weeks pregnant, it's yours," She said. Pregnant… the word kept ringing in my head. I felt sick to the stomach and everything that happened seemed to stop. The blood from my body rushed to my head and I couldn't register anything. I heard blurred voices but nothing went into my brain.

"Castiel… Is this true…?" She whispered. I looked at her with tears rolling down my face.

"Oh god," She cried before running off crying. Why was she crying… Does she feel the same about me about how I feel for her…? I looked to Lysander who avoided all eye contact.

"You crazy bitch! I've had it! That girl loves this boy do you know the word love? Clearly not! Know shove your "pregnant" arse out of my way before I seriously hurt you in every way!" Rosalya screamed. Rosalya was scary when mad but I didn't think about any of that all I understood was that girl loved this boy… she loves me. Bella loves me…

"Deborah," I whispered standing up and pulling her into her hug. The face the others pulled was unbelievable.

"I need to actually have sex with you to get you pregnant, using a dildo doesn't count," I said whispering into her ear but loud enough for everyone to hear. Rosalyn nearly pissed her-self laughing. Her face was a picture.

"So congratulations by getting knocked up by some random guy, I can't wait to see the pictures of you getting fat on 16 and pregnant," I said smiling. I ran Rosalya.

"Where's running too, phone her please!" I said desperately to her. I looked at her my eyes pleading. She pulled out her phone and rang her.

"Bella…? Bella! Where are you…?" She yelled down the phone.

"Go through the gates at the back and into a block of houses go to the house with a pink door, the window at the backs open go in and upstairs, she's alone go get her Castiel," She said slamming her phone down.

I didn't look at anyone, I didn't even stop to get Demon Lysander can look after him, I sprinter as fast as I could to get to her. I came out at row of houses. Shit pink door, pink door. Found it. Round the back quickly! I ran and jumped the fence before climbing through the kitchen window even I must admit it was a tight squeeze. I ran up the stairs to find 3 rooms…

"Bella!" I screamed knocking my fist against the door with a pink ribbon on.

"Castiel…?" A small voice whispered coming out of what looked like a bathroom.

"It wasn't true! I'm a virgin I swear, Bella I love you!" I cried dropping to my knees in-front of her. I had to tell I had to stop playing games.

(Bella POV)

"It wasn't true! I'm a virgin I swear, Bella I love you!" He cried and dropped down infront of me onto his knees.

"I love you too!" I cried but it was too much. Everything went black and I fell to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

(Castiel POV)

I walked down the stairs and made myself some coffee. Yes okay it seemed rude but since when did I care? I had laid Bella down on the bed and tucked her into the bed. I'd finally said the words Id been dreaming to say for months. I bit my lip as I stared at the kettle come to a boiling point.

"Thank you," a quiet voice said wrapping their arms around me. I smiled and turned around wrapping my arms around Bella's waist.

"Should be in bed!" I said picking her up bridal style and carrying her back upstairs causing her to giggle and kick her feet.

"Cassie!" She said gently tugging my hair. I refused to let her go and placed her back on the bed.

"You stay here like a good girl," I said kissing her head. She giggled and pulled me down.

"No stay with me," She said cuddling into me. I signed and wrapped my arms around her.

"God you're a pain," I said holding her tight. Holding my girl. Mine.

"Can I ask something," She said and slowly pulled away her voice going quieter.

"How long have you liked me…?" she whispered and looked up at me.

"Since I first laid eyes on you," I said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Then why did you have sex with… her," She said tears building up in her eyes and her gaze became fixed on me.

(Bella pov)  
I watched his face burn up…

"I…UH…you see…" He started. I signed and turned my back to him. He was finally mine… Mine. But the fact he liked me yet went and had sex with that thing! Its not good enough. I cried silently into my pillow and felt him leave my bed and heard the door shut.

(Castiel pov)

I shut the door behind me and went down stairs. I turned the boiling kettle off and grabbed my bags. I shut the kitchen window and went out the front door. I had just headed down the road and sighed. I didn't even have sex with her, she went and got me drunk.

I lost complete focus on what I was doing and accidently walked into some one. Shit.

"Castielllll!" A high pitched voiced said and sunk her cat like nails into my arms.  
"Amber get off!" I screamed. I had had it! I think Ive lost the women I love to a stupid "one night, not even sex" stand. I pushed her away and fell onto me pressing her face right against my chest.

"OH YOU BITCH!" A voice yelled and ran towards us.

(Bella POV)  
I ran after Castiel crying slightly and saw him down the street. Oh no! Amber was with him. I snickered as I watched him push her away but nearly tore her head off when she fell onto his chest.

"OH YOU BITCH!" I screamed and ran as fast as I could towards her. I pushed her on to the grass and straddled her chest and tugged her hair.

"Hes mine. Can you get that into your thick blond skull. Mine okay. Now take your stupid cat claws away from my man before I beat you to a pulp," I said and spat near her head. I got up and kissed Castiel deeply knowing she was watching.

"You're mine and only mine," I whispered into his ear. I watched his face go red and held his hand taking him back to mine.

Once we got back to mine I tried to open the door. Uh god. It self locks, I ran out I forgot my key!

"Uh looks like we have to go through the window," I said gently pulling him with me.

"Uh… actually I shut the window," Castiel said looking at me. Oh. Well that's crap.

"We'll I'm going to have to come back to yours my parents wont be back til two weeks," I said giggling. He nodded and took my hand.

"Cassie sweetie I might love you but Im not walking you can carry me," I said winking and with that he picked me up.

Once we arrived at Castiels he sat down and pulled me onto his lap with mugs of hot chocolate.

"Listen, I need to tell you about Deborah," He said.

"Cass, you don't," I started but he kissed me to shut me up.

(Castiel pov)

I explained to her how she got me drunk and expected me to have sex with her but I refused because I wanted to wait for the right girl and how she got majorly pissed off so I pretended to buy some condoms but instead brought a cheap dildo which I used on her.

"I swear I never had sex or even touched her, Im a virgin," I said and kissed her deeply.

"Am I okay to stay?" She asked and wrapped my arms around her.

"Its fine my parents rarely come home but Id take a shower if I was you, Il leave some clothes on the bed for you," I said and kissed her nose and gently slapped her bum as she got off my lap.

"Cass!" She cried her face burning brighter than ever. I chuckled and took her upstairs.

"Showers in there and Il leave some clothes in here okay and then just take any towel, sorry the house is a mess," I said holding her before she ran off into the bathroom.

I sat on my bed and flicked through my clothes, I had nothing a girl could wear I'd never really expected one to sleep over. Finally I just pulled out a normal top for her to wear because I gathered it would just be like a night shirt on her. It had been ans extremely long day and I just leaned my head against the pillows…

"Cass?" A voice said.

"Cass…?" It said again.

"Castiel!" The voice said one last time and gently poked my arm. I screamed and held something. I opened my eyes quickly and blushed badly looking at Bella naked next to my side. She screamed and pulled her towel back which I had held onto and ran quickly into the bathroom. I blushed like mad and knocked the door.

"Bella…? Jesus Im sorry! Is something wrong," I asked trying to get the image out of my head and out of my pants.

"I…I couldn't turn the shower on," A voice replied. I slowly opened the door and looked at her. She was standing there her hair was down and came just abover her breasts and had a towel, an extremely short towel wrapped around her showing off her figure.

"Fuck…" I whispered and defiantly my manhood hardening. I looked away quickly and turned the shower on for her and heard the towel drop…

I blushed badly but any embarrassment I decided to push it all away. I dropped the towel and walked behind him and lifted up his shirt and reached down and blushed vigorously when I accidently brushed my hand against his manhood.

"Oh god…" He whispered and tried to hold a grunt in his throat.

"S…sorry," I whispered innocently and undid his jeans and went to pull them down but he stopped me and turned around making full eye contact.

"I… I wouldn't, I don't want to rush or ruin anything, I love you and willing to take this at your pace, but also I wont be able to control myself," He whispered his eyes slowly overcoming with lust. I let go and kissed him and flustered feeling my chest pressed up against his.

"Then… just shower with me," I said and slowly got into the shower. I watched him undress and peel of his boxers and a slow gasp came out of my mouth.

"I…Impressed?" He asked and slowly stroked his long hard length. I flustered so bad and turned my back hiding my face. He came up behind me and kissed my neck lightly.

"Hey, hey I'm joking okay, how about you look I look?" He said and cuddled me close. God it felt awkward having his dick pressed against me. I nodded and turned around slowly moved my hands away and looked down at his body. He was toned, very toned and his V-lines listened as water ran down them to his hardness which must have been 9 and an half inches long. I looked up to see him and his eyes looking down at me.

"Uh god Bella I need to be alone," He said kissing me and getting out the shower as quickly as he had entered.

Once I got out the shower I put on a shirt which had been left out for me. I heard a groan coming from the corridor and I went out. I followed the noise and walked to what looked like a empty room and I walked in.  
"Cass…?" I whispered and blushed badly looking at him on a chair, hunched over and groaning badly.

"Bella…" He said looking embarrassed and didn't exactly know what to do. I'd caught him in the act red handed.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel POV

I blushed and looked at her. I met her eyes and cried out pumping myself hard before cumming onto my hand. I felt incredibly embarrassed about it. I didn't exactly know what to do or say, Il just pretend it never happened. I wiped my hand on a dirty shirt and pulled my boxers up before slipping away past her. Jesus this is awkward, luckily the room was dark so she couldn't properly see me or I couldn't see her. I quickly climbed into my bed and waited for her.

"Cassie…?" Her voice said innocently from behind the door.

"Yes?" I replied and sat up a bit.

"I…I've been really naughty," She said before walking in. Well fuck. I didn't expect her to be like that… She had her hair tied up in a high pony tail with a black thong on and one of my white shirts half open and showing the top of her breasts.

"Punish me…" She said before staddling me and kissing my deeply.

Bella POV

I tied my hair up and put my black underwear back on before putting on a white shirt which came to the top of my bum. I knew what he was doing in that other room and I wasn't going to let him get away with it.

"Punish me," I said and kissed him deeply feeling his hands cling to my waist and gently squeeze me. I played with his red longish hair and gently tugged at it. He turned us over and pinned me down against the bed and looked into my eyes.

"I… Are you sure you want to? I wont be able to hold myself back…" He said whilst staring down at my, well his, top. I though back to the events earlier this day and how much I loved him, I wanted him.

"I need you," I whimpered and kissed him badly. Our kisses quickly grew more passionate and I felt his manhood hard against me whilst he undid my shirt. He groaned as his hand came into contact with my bare breasts and I cried when his lips teased them. I tugged at his hair and grinded myself up against him. He started to grow a little impatient and tugged off my panties before sliding a finger into me and thrusting quickly. I tugged at his hair and arched my back slightly.

"Castiel!" I cried and found myself grinding into his hand. I was nearly finishing when he stopped causing me to groan a little. I reached down and pulled the waist band down of his boxers but he stopped me.

"I…uh, I wont last if you touch me," He said going red in the face. I kissed him and rolled over and straddled him. I pulled him boxers down all the way gently ribbed the head casuing him to groan and give an evil lust filled look. I winked and stopped.

"Where the condoms…?" I asked and blushed. He just looked at me confused.

"Aren't you on the pill?" He asked. I looked at him confused this time and shook my head.

"I never planned on having sex, so why would I be on the pill?" I said.  
"Well I don't wanna use a rubber," He said and attempting to line himself up with me. I moved off and looked at him.

"Castiel! Were not doing this unless you wear one," I said. He sighed and sat up.

"For god sake, then il just pull out!" He said. I could tell he was getting more frustrated by the minute.

"No! Do you know what could happen if I got pregnant! I live on my own!" I cried. Castiel grabbed my hand and pulled me under him.

"Do you trust me," He said and cupped my face. I nodded and he kissed me.

"Then trust me to pull out," He said. I signed and gave into him.

"Fine…" I said and straddled him.

I slowly moved onto the head and I nearly cried from the pain. Yes it wasn't that bad but my pain tolerance is terrible! I slowly moved down onto him, stopping every time it hurt or felt uncomfortable. I gave if a few minutes digging my nails into his chest. When it stopped hurting I slowly moved up and back down. I kept at a steady rhythm and had to tell Cass off if he thrusted at times. Our moans got louder and we kept to our steady pace before I finished and he finished too…

"Uh Bella!" He cried digging my nails into my hips and cumming inside me. I collapsed against his chest panting. I moved off and snuggled against him. We gave each other a few sweet kisses before drifting off to sleep.

(Next morning)  
"Cass you never pulled out!" I screamed at him as my memory of the night before came flooding back to me. I felt so hurt! I was so scared to lose my virginity and I trusted him! I ran into the bathroom crying and hugged my knee's tight.  
"Bella please Im sorry!" He said and knocked his hand on the door.

"I trusted you!" I cried and wiped my eyes.

"I…I just" He started.

"No Cass! I though you loved me! You wanted to use me for sex!" I screamed. I put my clothes on from yesterday that I'd left in the bathroom and tied my hair up. I opened the door and walked out to see the last thing I expected. A crying Castiel sitting on the bed his hands holding his head up. He saw me and ran to me.

"I loveyou! Don't you ever say that! If you do get pregnant I'l support you, I love you, I love you please don't leave me," He said and bursting out into more tears. I hugged him and he kissed my head.

"I love you too Cass but we need to sort this out honestly, we need protection if were going to be like this," I said kissing him. He nodded and kissed me back.

"Im never letting you go I love you so much!" He said.


End file.
